


hold me and give all your love (to me)

by theyoungv_eins



Series: Robron Week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary, But all in all a Good Time™, Filled with stuff you already know, Fluff, Just a little angst, M/M, Marriage, Robert's pov, Robron Week 2017, Second person POV, but a little bit of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: You've been married for a year now.--ROBRON WEEK DAY 2: MarriageRobert and Aaron's first anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> my australian ass is posting this at 7:50am tuesday morning, which is about 9pm on monday in england.  
> oops  
> enjoy!
> 
> i actually tried a bit harder with this one lmao
> 
> title: [never never by a-ha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6U4wY2X9BI)

You've been married for a year now.  

One whole year ago, you sat in that garage and said your vows. You held his hand, held on tight and said, "I know." You let him slip the ring onto your finger with his shaking hands, kissed his forehead, and you let him love you. You looked at him like he just handed you the stars on a silver platter, and he looked at you like you gave him the moon from out of the sky. And you would've. You would've done anything for him, if it meant he'd always look at you like that – still would.  

You were so in love, then.  

One whole year ago, you stood in that pub and showed everyone how much you love your husband. You showed him, and Liv, just how devoted you are to the little family they've given you – _blessed you with_. You kissed Aaron in the middle of the pub, coaxed him into dancing with you with flirty eyes and smirks. You gave your soppy speech, right there in front of everyone, and cried with Aaron as you swayed to music.  

You were happy, then. 

One whole year, minus a day ago, you stood in the back room and said goodbye to the love of your life. You hugged him for the last time in what felt like forever. Kissed him for the last time in what felt like an eternity. You stood in that room and cried after he left, because saying goodbye to him felt like the last time. You cried most nights after that, because he wasn't there and it felt like nothing you could do would bring him back.  

You were very nearly broken, then.  

Now, one year later, you're standing in the kitchen with your gorgeous husband, pressing him against the counter and mumbling "happy anniversary" against his mouth. He smiles, sliding his arms around your waist. He lets you kiss him, pulls at your clothes and your hair and your heartstrings with his hands.  

He tells you he loves you, wrapping himself around you with his warmth, his love, and his body. And you love him back – you love him so much, and you tell him over and over with the press of your mouth and hands. 

You're the happiest you've ever been, now. You've never been in more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and/or commenting !!! love you!!  
> come say hi! [@aarondingl-e](http://aarondingl-e.tumblr.com)


End file.
